Mon Etonnant Adversaire
by Lordess Ananda Teenorag
Summary: Dans un temple secret, un jeune prêtre guerrier spirituel cherche sa raison d'être, seul. Mais un jour, il découvre en son plus grand adversaire celui qui lui enseignera le plus grand mystère qu'est son propre coeur...
1. L'Aurore mystique de mon coeur

**_Mon étonnant adversaire_**

_par Lord Ma-koto Chaoying_

* * *

_Personnage_ : Shaka et Ikki principalement, mais j'ai une forte envie de faire venir toute la troupe ! Mû, Camus, Milo, Shun, Hyoga, Seiya... etc...

_Couple_ : **Shaka x Ikki** (mais aussi probablement, les classiques yaoi et hétéro Shun x Hyoga, Camus x Milo, Aiolia x Marine...)

_Genre_ : Spiritual / Romance / Semi-alternate Universe

_Auteur_ : Lord Ma-koto Chaoying

_Disclaimer_ : Non, la série Saint Seiya n'est pas ma création. Si cela avait été le cas, d'abord, tout le monde le saurait, et ensuite, j'aurais créé des femmes chevaliers plus classe et à la personnalité plus approfondie.

_Résumé_ : Dans un temple reculé au coin du monde transmettant des techniques mystiques secrètes, un jeune prêtre-guerrier doué d'une spiritualité exceptionnelle cherche sa raison d'être, seul. Mais un jour, confronté à la face du monde, il découvre en son plus grand adversaire celui qui lui enseignera le plus grand mystère de son propre coeur...

* * *

_Note_ : Bonjour à vous, lecteurs et lectrices, auteurs et autoresses. C'est toujours un plaisir de lire un vivier d'oeuvres,chacune différente et avec sa propre personnalité... j'espère bien avoir le temps de laisser plus de reviews, parce que je sais que ça fait toujours plaisir aux auteurs, et puis, tout simplement, j'aime ça aussi.

Aujourd'hui c'est un style un peu différent pour cette fic... hé oui, on n'est plus dans le délire de 'Seiya et le Périple du Pope-Corn' !

Ecrire pour Shaka, c'est quelque chose ; mais j'aime la spiritualité, ainsi que la vie, et j'ai toujours trouvé que l'orgueil démesuré dont on pare le Chevalier de la Vierge (un bouddhiste !) ne rime pas avec spiritualité divine. Un peu, soit, mais un être pourrait-il être spirituel et... mépriser le monde ? ça ne colle pas !

C'est pour ça que j'ai donné une autre dimension à Shaka. Ne vous inquiétez pas, une part de son orgueil n'aura pas totalement disparu, mais c'est parce que c'est humain. Quant à Ikki... ah, vous verrez bien.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

**(Temple secret…**

**Situé ?)**

* * *

« Prêtre de la Vierge… »

Une voix résonne, trouble le silence de l'ombre qui écoute, respectueuse, le halo de lumière habitant l'Univers.

« …on vous demande pour le Rituel de la Guérison. »

Seuls les êtres qui entrent en communication avec l'Esprit du Monde perçoivent l'énergie sacrée qui émane de la Vie, offrant félicité et amour à toutes les parcelles de la Vie. Des pouvoirs de vie et de lumière divine pour les choses et les êtres ! Mais, pourquoi personne n'avait-il jamais remarqué que chacun avait ce pouvoir ! Pourquoi pensait-on que cela m'était-il réservé, tel un phénomène orgueilleux, lointain, différent ?

_Je voudrais regarder le ciel et dire que les étoiles rient lorsque nous offrons notre sourire au ciel. _

_Je voudrais dire que je suis une étoile qui chante à la saveur de la lumière offerte et à l'ombre chantante. _

_Je voudrais que je suis la Vie, l'Eternelle qui danse, le Divin qui chante pour une histoire d'Amour éternellement divine entre toutes les êtres et les choses du monde…_

L'histoire… d'un homme !

« _Marchant sur le chemin ordinaire_

_Qui conduit à la montagne sacrée où naît le Divin_

_Pour voir sa Fleur de Miracle s'étendre dans l'Univers,_

_Et tel un Lotus de Lumière et de Vie,_

_Illuminer l'espérance d'un jour._

_Au gré des ombres et des lumières du monde_

_Qui se reflètent en mon cœur,_

_Entre besoin et plénitude,_

_Mon âme traverse les secrets de la Vie,_

_Pour qu'ils brillent comme l'Eternité_

_D'une Harmonie sans faille !_ »

La nature achève sa symphonie de merveille, dont je garderai dans mon cœur la saveur pour les difficiles moments à venir…

Mais je craignais déjà un obstacle et il arriva trop vite, alors qu'une voix hostile s'élevait.

« Maître Sh… »

Je sursaute intérieurement.

'_Maître_' ?

Un soupir naît en moi. Pourquoi étais-je différent ?

« Je t'ai entendu. »

Les yeux fermés, j'entendis la voix de mon camarade formuler, en cessant de parler, une sorte de sifflement hostile. Apparemment, cela devait lui écorcher les lèvres de devoir prononcer le mot 'maître' devant mon nom, alors qu'on avait le même âge, et eu la même formation. Mais, depuis que j'avais été nommé 'Prêtre de la Vierge', ces protocoles… ah.

« Hé, puisque vous êtes maintenant le 'Prêtre de la Vierge' grâce au Grand Evêque du Ciel, vous pouvez au moins suivre ses ordres ! »

Je pouvais sentir le mépris, la haine, la colère à peine déguisée de mon compagnon. Et malgré tout, cela me blessa. Etais-je si différent que cela, incapable d'être proche des autres ? Pourtant nous partagions la même vie !

« Pourquoi me vouvoies-tu ? Tu ne l'as jamais fait avant ! »

Un rire méprisant résonna, troublant la sérénité du soir.

« Les choses ont changé, Prêtre de la Vierge ! »

Un dard, une blessure. Je suis trop différent. J'aurais dû le savoir… mais je le savais déjà.

« Les choses n'ont pas changé… »

Une voix douce, douloureuse, presque amère. Est-ce que c'est la mienne ? Oui, parce que je sens qu'il est parti, après m'avoir attaqué. Brusquement, je quitte ma position de méditation, je me lève. Pourquoi continuer, alors que mon cœur est blessé et que je ne peux pas l'empêcher de saigner le sang de mes larmes jamais exprimées ?

« Vous ne m'avez jamais aimé. Voilà pourquoi… les choses n'ont pas changé. »

…

**Un peu plus tard…**

**Pièce principale du Temple.**

…

« Shaka, tu es en retard. »

« Si cela peut être excusé, Grand Evêque, je vous en demande pardon. »

« C'est chose humaine… entre. »

Je pose mon regard bleu sur lui, comme pour sonder ce quelque chose en son âme qui, en cet instant, le rend plus tolérant à mon égard. Il sent la question que pose ma propre âme.

« Je n'ai pas pour habitude de passer les fautes… mais pour l'instant, il y a quelque chose de plus urgent. Nous verrons plus tard pour ta punition. Assieds-toi là, je vais t'expliquer. »

Je fermais doucement les yeux, mais le Grand Evêque savait bien que c'était ma façon de sonder les battements de son cœur à chacun de ses mots. Peut-être avais-je oublié depuis trop longtemps le sourire d'un regard ami…

« Tu es maintenant Prêtre de la Vierge, ce qui te donne désormais des responsabilités supplémentaires. Cependant, comme le Conseil des Anciens l'a fait remarquer, si notre monastère a pu t'enseigner, ainsi qu'à tes camarades, les disciplines fondamentales à un disciple de l'Eternel – intellectuelles, occultes, martiales, médicales, spirituelles – il te manque un enseignement qu'aucun de nous ne puit te donner ici, et qui te sera pourtant indispensable : la connaissance des langues, des moyens de communication et des outils du monde extérieur. C'est pourquoi nous avons décidé de t'envoyer au cœur de la ville pour y recevoir cet apprentissage. »

« Et que devrais-je faire là-bas ? »

« Tu seras inscrit à une faculté où tu recevras des cours d'anglais, de français et d'espagnol. Nous avons déjà prévu ton logement. Non loin de là, il y aura un 'contact' que tu pourras joindre si tu as un problème ou des hésitations, un des nôtres, bien entendu. Tu as compris ? »

Le monde extérieur. Une faculté. Des cours de langues. Non, je n'avais pas rêvé. J'allais quitter le monastère, ce lieu où j'avais toujours vécu, enfermé, sans jamais vraiment connaître le monde extérieur. Je connaissais mille secrets des techniques les plus secrètes jalousement gardées par notre corporation, et pourtant, si bête cela put-il paraître, je ne savais même pas prendre le train seul. Je ne l'avais encore jamais fait.

« Tout ce que tu devras faire te sera expliqué, tu n'as pas à t'embarrasser. Mais, je me permets de te rappeler quelque chose que tu sais déjà. Quoiqu'il arrive, sauf cas de force majeure, ne montre pas… »

« …les techniques secrètes de notre communauté, je le sais. »

« Tu connais le châtiment si cela devait arriver. »

« Je le connais. »

Le Grand Evêque me sonda d'un œil perçant, comme s'il cherchait la moindre faille en moi. Pourquoi me faisait-on peu si peu confiance ? Qu'étais-je pour eux, pour que l'on me regarde de cette façon ?

« Une dernière chose, Prêtre de la Vierge. Tu sais que des hommes impies ont découvert que notre retraite recèle les trésors de nos techniques secrètes et se sont mis en chasse contre nous ? »

Mes yeux, qui s'étaient momentanément refermés, s'ouvrirent soudainement.

« Comment ! »

« Tu m'as bien entendu. Des policiers ont été vus, espionnant notre monastère… et ils s'approchent de plus. L'un d'entre eux, de part son intelligence et sa force, est particulièrement redoutable. C'est lui qui a trouvé notre retraite… »

« Que comptez-vous faire, Grand Evêque ? »

« Oh, nous avons réfléchi. Tant qu'il ne trouvera pas la pièce secrète abritant l'Autel du Ciel, il n'y aura pas de problème. Mais si jamais il devait – même si c'est fort improbable – le trouver, alors… tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire. C'est toi qui avais la garde de l'Autel, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je savais bien ce qu'il voulait dire. Personne ne devait approcher de ce lieu sacré, quiconque le tenterait… s'en verrait dissuader, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

« J'ai confiance, Shaka, même si tu n'en as pas l'air aux yeux du premier venu, tu connais bien les arts de la guerre. Autant que ceux de l'esprit, dont tu es très évidemment doué. »

« N'est-ce justement pas le but de ces arts de l'esprit et de la guerre que de ne pas lesutiliser contre un être ? »

La tension monta de mon interlocuteur.

« Prêtre de la Vierge, tu ne comprends pas. Un homme… osant profaner nos lois, nos secrets, notre lieu sacré… est un être impie, car notre communauté ne vit que pour l'Eternel. Et seules deux alternatives sont possible pour un être impie : la rédemption ou la mort. Shaka, je donne un ordre au nom du bien pour notre communauté entière ; veux-tu le bien de notre communauté ou non ! »

« Ne vous fâchez pas. Je n'ai pas dit que je refusais. Simplement qu'il me répugne d'utiliser ce que j'ai appris contre un être ou une chose, car c'est aller à l'encontre de ses qualités propres. »

L'homme parut se calmer.

« Je préfère entendre ça. »

« Voulez-vous me donner des renseignements sur cet homme ? Cela m'aiderait. »

« Bien sûr. Le chef de la seconde chambre te donnera un descriptif complet de cet homme… tu as intérêt à faire attention, ajouta-t-il. Le 'Phénix' est réputé être un des meilleurs policiers qui soit… »

Je haussai les sourcils.

« 'Phénix' ? »

Déjà, un seul mot même semblait porter la promesse de mystère sacré dont j'avais toujours secrètement rêvée…

…

**Quelques jours plus tard.**

**Entrée du jardin menant au monastère.**

…

Phénix.

Curieux surnom. Ou plutôt curieux nom, puisque c'était, comme la fiche me l'avait appris, le nom de famille de ce dangereux agent qui tenterait de percer le secret sacré de notre monastère. Phénix. Phénix…

Je posai doucement le long collier de perles sacré que je nettoyais respectueusement. Se sentir empli de respect envers les choses et les êtres était le signe d'un cœur vivant, d'une âme fleurissante vers la Vie. Alors, pourquoi ne pouvais-je ressentir cela envers les êtres de ce monastère ? Pourquoi ? N'étions-nous pas censés progresser ensemble sur le chemin ? Etais-je trop différent ?

Phénix. Comme une litanie familière, ce nom résonnait dans ma tête, comme s'il voulait me révéler quelque chose. Est-ce que j'avais déjà connu quelqu'un portant ce nom ? Je ne m'en souvenais pas… Phénix, un oiseau de feu s'envolant inlassablement vers le ciel, emportant avec lui, les secrets merveilleux du cœur venus de la mort et de la vie dont il semblait le plus proche compagnon. C'est un beau nom…

Le temps semble s'arrêter.

Est-ce une voix, que j'entends au loin ! Ici ?

Personne n'est censé se trouver ici ! Une voix… une voix grave…

« Esmé-… Esméralda ! »

Je me tourne. Devant moi, déjà, le mystère d'un homme est baigné de la lumière du jour, de ce jour béni où j'ai ce mystère-là révéler, comme la deuxième moitié manquante de mon cœur, le secret de ma propre âme…

Une lueur étrange brille dans les yeux d'en face.

Elle ressemble à la force d'une étoile qui veut briller en pleine nuit, au brasier éternel d'un feu que le froid ravive d'autant plus de son piquant. Il ressemble à une force que l'on ne peut dompter, et curieusement, cela éveille quelque chose en moi.

Est-ce que je voudrais que mon âme soit un feu aussi brûlant que le sien ?

Mais devant cette ardeur d'une profondeur magnifique, je me sens devenir une rivière spirituelle, esprit de l'eau emplie d'une étrange bienveillance…

Qui est-il pour éveiller cette fibre en moi ?

« Esméralda… non, c'est impossible… tu es… morte ! »

Je hausse légèrement les sourcils, sans pourtant me faire agressif.

'_Esméralda_' ?

De toute évidence, il se trompe. 'Esméralda', si je ne m'abuse, est un nom de femme, et, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je suis un homme (je sais que je n'ai pas toujours les pieds sur terre, mais il ne faut rien exagérer tout de même !). Peut-être est-ce que mon allure est androgyne ? Mes très longs cheveux blonds, ma carrure pas très volumineuse…

…mystère.

Lui-même semble mon exact opposé. Son allure est carrée, tout son être irradie une force sauvage, dont la couleur indomptable vibre dans le visage volontaire – trop pour son âge –, ses cheveux bleus en bataille, ses yeux noisette presque sombre, sa voix rauque si grave.

« Non, continua-t-il avec cette même détermination. Tu n'es pas Esméralda… »

Heureux de le savoir. (Je respecte beaucoup les femmes, mais jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je suis un homme !)

« …je me suis laissé abuser par tes cheveux et tes traits. Tu n'as pas la même expression… tu es beaucoup plus lointain. »

Là-haut, loin dans le ciel, les étoiles dessinent une constellation plus brillante que les autres, à qui sait lire leur langage. Quelque chose vibre en moi, lorsque je me rends compte que je pense à celle d'un oiseau de feu toujours ressuscitant.

Qui… qui es-tu donc ? Serais-tu… !

« Que… cherches-tu ? »

C'est ma propre voix, légère de sonorité, qui parle comme les rivières coulent, avec douceur et fermeté.

« Ce que je cherche ! Tu veux le savoir, ce que je cherche, le moine ! »

Un brasier a répondu à la rivière ! Si je n'avais déjà pas pressenti ta force dans la couleur de ton âme, si visible dans ton attitude et ta voix, j'aurais sursauté. Mais je commence déjà à comprendre ton âme, n'est-ce pas…

…Phénix ?

« Oui, il veut savoir ce que tu cherches, le moine. Car il se trouve que tu te trouves chez lui, à moins que tu ne l'aies pas remarqué… »

Un sourire empreint d'ironie apparaît sur son visage.

« Eh bien, t'en a du répondant, pour un moine… ça fait partie de votre formation au monastère ? »

« Qui sait ? En tout cas ce n'est pas inutile, au vu des étrangers qui débarquent, comme… disons, toi ? »

Une lueur d'une détermination aigu, presque mortelle, apparaît dans son regard.

« Très bien. Je vois que tu es décidé, toi aussi, mais il y a des choses que je ne comprends pas encore… »

« Dis toujours. »

« Je vais pas tourner autour du pot, me lance-t-il avec cette flamme ardente et charismatique si propre à son être. Pourquoi un homme d'église comme toi soutient-il des meurtriers qui tirent leur prestige du sang et de la terreur qu'ils inspirent ! »

Sous le choc, mes yeux auparavant fermés s'ouvrent. Je l'avais regardé avant un instant, puis fermé les yeux, pour mieux écouter les battements de son cœur, comme je le faisais avec chaque personne.

Mais à présent, mes yeux bleus bien ouverts le fixaient, _lui_.

« Comment… »

Une colère sourde avait grondé en moi.

« …comment OSES-TU ! »

Mais lui s'était avancé fermement, sans jamais détourner le regard, d'une allure droite et puissante qui semblait ne jamais le quitter.

« J'ose parce que je le pense, le moine... »

« 'Prêtre', pas 'moine' ! Un peu de respect, Phénix ! » je continue avec la même irritation contenue, mais il ne fléchit pas. Etrangement, son regard ne se durcit pas, comme on pourrait s'y attendre.

« Tu sais déjà qui je suis, c'est ça ! Je suppose que tes maudits supérieurs t'ont déjà prévenus de mon arrivée… »

Décidément, celui-là… !

« Et ils ont eu raison, n'est-ce pas ! Vu ton attitude… mais c'est toi-même qui va clarifier tes intentions. On m'a dit que tu es venu fouiller l'Autel sacré du Ciel… est-ce la vérité ? Réponds ! »

Il se plante devant moi. Devant moi…

Devant moi, brille une splendide étoile de force dans les yeux de mon adversaire. En secret, je prie pour ne pas avoir à combattre, mais je sais déjà que l'on ne peut demander à un adversaire tel que lui de ne pas se battre…

« Oui, le prêtre. Je suis venu fouiller ce que vous appelez dans votre folie 'Autel Sacré', et percer à jour vos maudits desseins qui ont déjà tué je ne sais combien de personnes… »

Il est devant moi, mais je ne songe plus à fermer les yeux. Le combat approche, inévitable. Je profite de ces dernières secondes pour graver dans ma mémoire cette force de vie… mais, il a agrippé mon bras ! Et son regard est presque suppliant d'incompréhension dans sa colère si digne !

« Prêtre, je ne te comprends pas ! Quelqu'un comme toi… qui voit tant de choses… on sent ça, rien qu'à te voir ! Comment… comment peux-tu soutenir ces… ces bandits qui tuent et méprisent sans pitié ! »

Lentement, je détache mon bras de sa main, si calleuse, transmettant cette force étrange qui trouble mon cœur. Déjà mes pensées se troublent, mais c'est une chose qui ne peut advenir pour ce que je dois faire.

« Pars. »

Il bondit presque, voulant me regardant droit les yeux. Mais je me tourne et ferme les miens.

« QUOI ! »

« Pars, Phénix. Je ne veux pas avoir à te combattre. »

Inutile de dire que l'oiseau de feu se plante devant moi, décidé à ne jamais me lâcher.

« Je suis venu ici pour une chose et je ne repartirai pas sans. Tu m'as bien pigé, le moine ! »

Alors, je le fixe de nouveau, lui laissant voir la couleur de mes yeux, le secret de son expression… car ce sera la dernière fois si ce combat se poursuit jusqu'à la mort.

Et ce qui va advenir au vu de la force étincelant de son regard, si fascinante pour moi.

« Quel dommage… tu ne veux donc pas comprendre. Je voulais te laisser la vie sauve, mais de toute évidence… tu ne veux pas renoncer. Tu t'es condamné, Phénix ! »

A l'instant où j'ai prononcé cette phrase, il a compris aussi qu'il n'y avait pas d'issu, et il a bondi, près à se battre. Mon esprit sent ses mouvements sans que mes yeux s'y arrêtent. Etant un policier, je m'attends à ce qu'il sorte une arme… mais cela ne se produit pas. Digne à sa réputation et à ce que je sais déjà de lui, il refuse de combattre de façon inégale.

C'est le plus mauvais combat qui ait jamais été annoncé sous les étoiles.

« Puisque c'est comme ça… ça ne m'amuse pas de me battre contre un prêtre, mais tant pis ! » s'écrit-il.

Les astres ne sont pas favorables à ce conflit. En moi, quelque chose crie le même désaccord que les astres. C'est le plus mauvais combat qui va jamais avoir eu lieu…

Je n'aime pas ça. J'ai longuement étudié la magie, mais ici aucun être, aucune chose, aucun esprit, aucune âme ne voudra accepter cette… situation.

Toute mon âme même… la refuse !

« _Illusion du Phénix !_ »

Je sors comme d'un rêve. Cette fameuse attaque, l''_Illusion du Phénix_', une aiguille de poison appliquée directement sur le front, créant des hallucinations liées au passé de la cible touchée ! Mais je ne peux mourir encore ici, je n'ai encore jamais accompli toute ma vocation spirituelle à laquelle j'aspire tant, depuis toujours, tandis que le premier adversaire qui m'affronte a commencé à me la faire goûter dans la saveur de la vie d'un jour…

Phénix… merci.

« Ahhhhhhh ! »

Un cri de douleur me perce le tympan, et le cœur avec. Le monastère ayant été conçu contre les attaques, un des pièges s'est actionné sur lui, lui faisant une blessure terrible à la jambe. Même un homme de sa trempe et de sa force ne pourra résister à la substance empoisonnée qui a pénétré son corps par les dards acérés du piège, se répandant à la vitesse de la lumière.

« J-je… »

Comment, il parle encore ! Habituellement, personne ne peut plus parler après avoir été atteint. Faut-il qu'il soit si vaillant pour encore pouvoir articuler un mot ? Du coin de l'œil, je vois ses membres trembler, dans l'expression d'une souffrance intense.

« J-je… dois… »

Est-ce que ce qu'il fait compte tant pour lui, qu'il parvienne encore à y penser ! Une colère sourde et mêlée d'une tristesse intense gronde en moi. La charité veut que je mette fin à ses jours, maintenant, pour lui épargner ces atroces souffrances.

Mais je sais bien qu'une âme qui n'a pu accomplir ce qu'elle a à faire ne pourra pas partir en paix…

« Ahhhh ! Mais, que fais-tu, Phénix ! »

Il m'a agrippé la taille, me renversant presque !

« S-si… j-je dois… m-mourir… j-je vais faire… en s-sorte q-que… les autres c-continuent la m-mission… et d-donc, tu d-dois… v-venir avec m-moi… p-pour les l-laisser… p-passer… »

D'un geste saccadé, une lame à la main, il ouvre la peau de mon bras, avant de prendre de son propre sang où le poison lui a été inoculé, et de le mélanger au mien…

« Arrête ! »

Le fou ! Il veut se suicider avec moi, en m'empoisonnant avec !

« ARRÊTE ! Quel est donc l'intérêt de se battre ainsi… d'une façon si désespérée… si on doit en mourir ! Ça n'a pas de sens ! »

Un léger sourire – les mouvements deviennent difficiles avec le poison se répandant dans le corps – apparaît sur son visage aux traits carrés.

« J-je pensais… que tu… me c-comprendrais, le... le p-prêtre… »

L'espace d'un instant, magique, je vois briller de douceur son regard noisette.

« P-pourquoi… » commence-t-il d'un souffle de plus en plus rauque.

Je ne songe plus à ses mains posées sur mon corps… qui est-il, celui que je n'arrive pas à comprendre jusque dans la mort ?

« Pourquoi… quoi ! »

Une lueur étrangement douce brille sur son visage habituellement dur.

« …p-pourquoi fermes-tu… des yeux si… étonnants ? »

Saisi, je sursaute, tandis qu'il sombre dans l'inconscience. Et dans mes bras !

J'ai donc voulu…

…le retenir !

Il se donne la mort, il veut m'y entraîner, et… et moi, je veux l'empêcher de se faire mal ! Sans plus rien comprendre en moi, je fixe le corps inconscient, sentant sa chaleur brûler en moi.

« Phénix… tu… tu n'aurais pas dû… »

Je ferme les yeux, mais déjà ils s'ouvrent d'eux-mêmes pour contempler un visage criant d'une vérité que mon cœur refuse d'ignorer.

« …tu n'aurais pas dû me dire des paroles que je peux oublier, Phénix. Tu…tu… »

Tu n'aurais pas dû voir mes yeux et leur secret…

Je voulais n'en avoir aucun pour le Divin et voilà qu'ils ont vécu dans le cœur d'un homme, ces secrets, aussi brillants que le mystère de la Vie révélé. Je voulais voir les forces sacrées de l'Univers et je les ai vus vivre en toi, comme un brasier de vie que jamais, plus jamais, je ne voudrais oublier.

« Phénix… toi et moi, nous sommes condamnés, tu le sais. Mais pas de la façon dont tu le penses… »

Tu n'aurais pas dû voir mon cœur...

Car maintenant, lorsque je désirerai vivre les mystères de l'Esprit et les forces de la Vie, je désirerai aussi les sentir en toi. Toi mon adversaire, toi celui que je devais combattre, c'est toi qui a rencontré mon âme, et il a fallu que tu touches la mienne.

« Phénix… si je te disais ce que je voyais au bout de ce combat qui ne fait que commencer, aurais-tu peur ? » je murmure.

Etonnant adversaire, tu ne m'as pas assez injecté de poison pour que je meure (si tant est que ma quête serait morte avec ma disparition). Les astres racontent que nous allons encore nous combattre, mais j'ai presque peur des sentiments qui m'habiteront quand je te ferais face ; car même si tu mourais, je te reverrais certainement vivre dans un autre visage, n'est-ce pas ?

Mais un Phénix ne peut mourir.

Tout cela…

…n'est que le commencement, Phénix…

Mais c'est toi qui me raconteras la fin, étonnant adversaire.

* * *


	2. Tout feu tout flamme, Phénix !

Merci Futae et Eagle Eclypse ! (Et aussi à tous ceux qui ont lu sans reviewer, s'ils en a !) Comme promis un Phénix explosif "à l'insolence pimentée d'intelligence" ! Fan d'Ikki, voilà un chapitre pour vous !

**

* * *

**

_**Chapitre 2**: Tout feu, tout flamme, Phénix!_

**

* * *

**

**(Chambre d'hôpital…) **

* * *

Aïeeeeeuuuuhhh! 

Voilà le mot qui décrirait UN PEU à quoi ressemble ma situation. Rien qu'UN PEU, bien sûr…

Aïe aïe aïe aïeeeeeuuuuhhh!

…okay, un peu beaucoup.

« Monsieur Phénix ! Bon sang, allez-vous rester un peu TRANQUILLE ! Vous êtes gravement blessé, vous savez ! »

Je fixe l'infirmière avec des yeux ronds comme si elle venait de m'apprendre une vérité existentielle.

« Naaaaannn VOUS CROYEZ! A moins que votre hôpital soigne les rhumes, je me demande pourquoi je suis là… »

Mon ton goguenard semble l'exaspérer, mais son sourire en coin ne m'échappe pas.

« Vous êtes aussi insupportable qu'un enfant, monsieur Phénix. Ne savez-vous donc pas qu'un rhume peut être le symptôme d'un état critique ? »

« Alors, tout va bien pour moi, puisque j'éternue pas… »

Cette fois, elle ne peut s'empêcher de rire franchement, avant d'arborer une mine plus soucieuse.

« Plus sérieusement, vous devriez faire attention. Je ne voudrais pas, un jour, vous voir mourir dans un de nos lits… »

« Oui, moi non plus. »

« Je ne plaisante pas, jeune homme. La vie est une chose trop précieuse pour que l'on puisse la négliger… »

Je plante mon regard dans le sien.

« C'est bien pour cela que je ne mourrai pas avant d'avoir accompli ma tâche. Et que je reviendrais d'entre les morts si cela arrivait. »

Elle me jauge, de ses yeux acérés habitués à déceler chaque faiblesse chez un patient. Puis, étrangement, elle sourit.

« Vous portez assez bien votre nom de Phénix… être aussi déterminé à votre âge… c'est bien. Mais, si je peux me permettre… »

Personne ne saura jamais ce qu'avait voulu se permettre l'infirmière, car la porte s'ouvre à la volée et…

« IKKI ! Mon frèèèèèèèèèèèèèrrreeee ! »

…et une tornade nébulaire me renverse sur le lit. Je suffoque dans des bras fins et une masse de cheveux verts.

« ….argh…. r-respirer…gaaah… »

Au grand dam de l'infirmière qui essaye de calmer un petit frère déchaîné, je me relève et repositionne mon fardeau pour mieux respirer, tout en le gardant dans mes bras.

« Shun… du calme, je vais bien. Ne pleure pas… »

« Snif… »

«Quoi, comment ÇA, 'snif'! Non, nan, nan pas çaaaaaa ! »

Mais c'est trop tard, parce que…

« OUUUIIINNN ! »

Un déluge de larmes tombe sur moi. Rah, nan, nan, TOUT sauf ÇA! Que les aliens nous envahissent, que je doive mourir fusillé dans ma prochaine mission, que mon chef me fasse décapiter pour non-respect des consignes, mais PAS ÇA ! Pas mon frère qui pleure !

« Shun… merde… »

PERSONNE fait pleurer mon petit frère ! PERSONNE ! Je vais lui casser la figure à CELUI qui a osé faire ça !

« Merde merde merde merde merdeeeuuhhhh fait chiieeeeeerrrr ! » je jure, sans remarquer l'air épouvanté de l'infirmière devant mon langage délicat, alors que je prends le visage de mon petit frère en essuyant ses larmes. « Shun, DIS-MOI QUI A FAIT ÇA ! Je vais lui LATTER la TRONCHE ! »

« Ah-hem… »

C'est l'infirmière qui tousse, visiblement partagé entre choc et amusement.

« QUOI ENCORE ! M'occuper de mon frère est contre-indiqué pour ma santé ? »

« Surtout quand l'on sait que c'est à cause de votre état qu'il pleure, et que vous en êtes responsable, oui, je dirais… car selon vos dires, vous vous êtes promis de vous taper vous-même, pour parler dans un langage quelque peu plus châtié. »

Je m'étouffe en entendant ces paroles et grogne une série de jurons beaux à faire pâlir les profs de français. Pourquoi MOI !

« Donnez-moi une SEULE bonne raison de ne PAS me suiciderdans ce monde de c(bip!) !»

«Grand Dieu ! Quel langage ! Vous devriez vraiment le soigner… » fait la femme en levant les bras, faussement épouvantée.

«…et aussi me faire soigner, je parie ? »je complète, goguenard. « J'appelle pas ça une raison de pas se suicider, moi. »

« Si vous continuez comme ça, monsieur Phénix, je vous administre un calmant. »

«…»

« Voilà qui est mieux. »

Je grommelle doucement pendant qu'elle arrange des appareils autour de mon lit.

« Maudite soit la tyrannie des docteurs… »

« Je vous ai entendu, monsieur Phénix ! »

« Je disais : 'L'audit doit littéralement des dealers'. »

« Je vous connaissais meilleur en excuses pathétiques. Et je ne suis pas docteur, s'il vous plaît, mais infirmière. »

Etonnamment, ces paroles me font sourire. Elles me rappellent… celles d'un autre.

« Tiens, c'est marrant. Ça fait la deuxième fois que quelqu'un me reprend comme ça… »

Shun arrête de se blottir contre moi et me regarde de ses yeux émeraude innocents.

« Hé, c'est qui, grand frèèèère ? Ça doit être quelqu'un hyper spécial, pour que tu t'en souviennes ! »

« Kess te fait dire ça ? »

« Ben, Ikki, t'as l'air tout bizarre ! »

« Comment ça, j'ai l'air tout bizarre ! » je m'échauffe avec ma rudesse habituelle.

« Te fâche pas, grand frère ! » rit-il en jouant avec mes cheveux. « J'veux dire, depuis que tu parles de lui ou d'elle, tes yeux, ils sont pas pareils. Tes traits aussi, ils sont pas pareils. Puis ton expression, elle est pas pareille. Puis…»

«…puis pendant que j'y suis, mes doigts de pied aussi, ils sont pas pareils ? »

« Ça, je sais pas, la couverture cache tes pieds. Mais tes mains, par contre…»

« C'est bon, c'est bon, j'ai pigé ! »

Avec un petit sourire en coin, Shun jette un coup d'œil complice à l'infirmière. Je suis victime d'un complot mondial contre moi. Maudite soit la tyrannie des petits frères et des infirmières.

« Grand frère, tu me le présenteras ? Pleeaaasssse ! »

**Dring! Dring! Driiiinnggg! **

Enfin quelqu'un qui n'est pas contre moi! Merci Antigone, mon très cher portable.

« Allô ? » je décroche.

« Phénix ? »

La voix de mon chef !

« Ikki du Phénix au téléphone, capitaine. Enfin, vous devez vous en douter, puisque c'est mon numéro de portable que vous appelez… »

« Comment tu vas ? »

« Je tiens le coup. J'devrais être en forme pour aujourd'hui. »

« Tant mieux, parce je suis pas content du tout, et que tu vas t'en prendre une. »

Oh-ho, je crois que c'est parti un sermon…

« Allez-y, même si je sais ce que vous allez dire… »

« T'es vraiment une foutue tête de mule. T'avais vraiment besoin d'aller aussi loin et de te jeter tout seul dans la bataille comme ça? Tu pouvais très bien AU MOINS attendre des renforts ! »

« Non, je pouvais pas les attendre ! Les gars d'la secte de la Voie du Ciel allaient lancer leur opération de 'et que j'te ratisse des gamins dans les rues !' J'attendais un peu plus, et ils faisaient vous savez quoi, merde ! »

« Ikki, calme-toi. »

« Comment ça, que je me calme ! Vous me dites ça, à MOI ! Merde, en plus, ils ont rembarré leur autel de merde avant qu'on puisse le leur ratisser, Julian me l'a dit, et vous le savez très bien ! Avec ces docs, on aurait très bien pu les coincer et les empêcher de faire leurs trucs à la con avec tous ces gamins ! Et on rate, tout ça parce qu'un règlement à la con chez nous interdit les entreprises en solo ! »

« Ikki, tu vas trop loin. » résonne la voix calme de mon chef.

« Merde, capitaine ! Ils EMBRIGADENT les gamins ! Je peux pas les blairer ! J'étais sur le point de les coincer, il me manquait JUSTE ces documents secrets 'La Voie du Ciel'où ils racontent sous leur système de merde ! J'allais réussir, et… »

«AGENT PHENIX! »

Je reste sans mot, surpris. Quand le boss m'appelle comme ça, c'est que soit il est très sérieux, soit il est vraiment pas content contre moi. Merde de merde ! Il pige que dalle à ce que je raconte ou quoi !

« Bien, tu commence à devenir un peu plus raisonnable. Agent Phénix, vous avez par quatre fois violé le règlement et je me vois contraint d'appliquer la sanction qui convient à votre égard. »

« Mais… »

« SILENCE ! Depuis quand réplique-t-on à un supérieur, agent n° 7 ? Non content de faire cavalier seul, tu as pénétré en territoire ennemi sans en aviser tes supérieurs. En agissant ainsi, tu as risqué ta vie de façon inconsidérée et tu as délaissé ton équipe. Tu as délibérément agi sous initiative personnelle et tu sais que le règlement l'interdit. »

« … »

« En conséquence, tu es interdit de mission jusqu'à nouvel ordre. »

Je bondis jusqu'au plafond.

« QUOI ! »

J'm'attendais pas à ça ! D'accord, dans le passé, j'avais déjà reçu des punitions, mais jamais…!

« Et tes Armes Spécifiques te sont retirées selon la volonté du Conseil. »

Alors là, c'est TROP ! Comment… mes Armes-Spé ! On me les retire!

« … »

Je reste sans voix, sous le choc. Devant moi, l'infirmière et mon petit frère reste silencieux, en voyant la drôle de tête que je tire. Jamais encore… se faire retirer ses Armes-Spé signifie la plus grande dégradation possible. Il est presque impossible de tomber plus bas. Se faire radier de l'Ordre du Lion (le nom de l'organisation policière à laquelle appartient notre unité) est à peine pire. La voix de mon chef devient plus douce, comme s'il comprenait mon choc.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Ikki. Je ne pense pas que ce soit définitif… »

« Il vaudrait mieux. Car… que ferais-je, sans elles? Que ferais-je, sans… cette vie-là?» dis-je d'un ton ému. «Vous savez très bien, capitaine, que je ne vivrai pas sans ça. Je n'existe pas sans ce but à atteindre. »

« Tu es trop passionné, trop ardent, Ikki ! Tu as besoin de prendre du recul, je crois que c'est ce que le Conseil a voulu. Je crois que te tenir à l'écart de l'Ordre t'aidera à comprendre ce que tu aimes vraiment dedans, et même en général. Car si tu étais vraiment sûr de toi, est-ce que tu risquerais ta vie comme ça sans réfléchir ? »

« … »

« On aurait dit que tu voulais mourir. Comprends alors que l'Ordre du Lion n'a pas besoin d'un agent qui veut se suicider. »

« Je veux pas forcément me tuer ! »

« Mais un peu, quand même. C'est l'impression que tu donnes. Ecoute, tu es jeune, tu as vingt ans à peine… »

« Dix-neuf. »

« Raison de plus. Tu vas bientôt entrer en fac, tu as des études à faire, une vie à mener. Ne jette pas tout à la fenêtre juste sur un coup de tête. »

« Vous suggérez que j'abandonne tout ? » je m'enflamme.

« Non, pas du tout. Tu as vraiment envie de réaliser quelque chose et c'est tout à ton honneur. Mais si tu continues comme ça, tu ne finiras jamais ce que tu as commencé. Même un phénix ne peut renaître de ses cendres s'il ne cultive pas son feu sacré. »

Je baisse la tête, atterré. Le boss a raison. Et pourtant, c'est dur à avaler.

« Ecoute, entre nous, je ne pense pas que le Conseil fera détruire tes Armes-Spé ou t'en privera à jamais. Pour la bonne raison que… »

« Pour la bonne raison que quoi ? »

Pour la première fois, il me semble que mon chef sourit.

« Eh bien, qu'une seule personne a réussi à maîtriser les 'Larmes du Phénix' jusqu'à ce jour et que c'est toi, justement. »

« Je vois pas à quoi ça m'avance. Si je les ai pas, je pourrais protéger personne…même pas moi, d'ailleurs. »

« Allons, je te croyais intelligent, loup solitaire. L'Ordre ne va se priver d'un élément qui a réussi à maîtriser une des Armes-Spé les plus capricieuses qui soient. Bizarre comme les Armes-Spé ont en commun des traits de caractère avec leur détenteur…»

« Capitaine ! »

« Je plaisante, calmos ! Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'ils pensent, là-haut, que tu en vaux la peine, qu'on te punisse. Tu crois pas ? »

Plus tard, j'ai appris la vérité. La vérité sur ce qu'on pensait et disait de moi, tant parmi mes collègues, des apprentis de même grade que moi, que parmi mes supérieurs, jusqu'au plus haut placé de nos chefs. J'ai su la vérité de ma solitude, la haine de tant de mes confrères, la violence de certains de mes supérieurs. Je n'ai jamais oublié les coups de fouets de Tatsumi, le Capitaine-en-chef, qui ne m'avait pas pardonné de l'avoir empêché avec ardeur d'envoyer mon petit frère à « l'Île de la Mort », l'endroit où on reçoit la formation qui apprend à utiliser les Armes-Spé du Phénix. Je n'ai jamais oublié les coups de mon maître, qui a oublié jusqu'à sa propre fille et ma propre humanité. Je n'ai jamais oublié l'enfer.

Je suis devenu fou après cette expérience. J'avais fini par maîtriser les Larmes du Phénix, mais j'avais abandonné mon âme. Je voulais détruire tout ce qui avait trait à l'Ordre du Lion, à mon passé, tout. J'ai failli tuer mon petit frère dans ma haine, et aujourd'hui, quand j'y repense, ma honte est sans limite.

Pourquoi ?

Comment ce meurtrier en moi avait-il pu vouloir une chose pareille, alors que je m'étais juré de protéger les miens ?

Aujourd'hui, j'ai enfin la réponse.

Shaka, tous deux, nous avions connu la mort, toi au paradis, moi en enfer. Tandis que tu souffrais immensément dans un univers froid et hostile qui ne voulait pas de ton âme céleste, j'avais décidé de partager la mort de la mienne avec ce monde hypocrite de vertu. Je voulais que le monde meure comme j'étais mort, mais quand je t'ai vu, ce jour-là, sous les pruniers en fleurs du monastère, je n'ai pas pu t'attaquer avec la mort que je transportais jadis au fond de moi. Il y avait dans tout ton être la tristesse qu'on ressent toujours devant la mort d'un monde magnifique, malgré ton orgueil, malgré ta solitude. Et quand j'ai vu, l'espace d'un instant, tes étonnants yeux azur avec la couleur magique de la tristesse, j'ai compris que pas plus que moi, tu n'étais fait pour être ce que tu avais dû devenir.

Tu aurais dû être un ange de l'univers et moi un phénix de la vie. A toi comme à moi, on avait brûlé les ailes. Aucun ange et aucun phénix ne peut vivre sans poursuivre dans leur envol leur rêve…

'Etonnant adversaire', c'est comme cela que tu m'avais appelé. Aujourd'hui, je comprends pourquoi notre rivalité était si précieuse.

Car elle était le symbole de notre renaissance.

«Grand frère, ça va ? »

Mon petit frère me fixe avec des yeux inquiets, très inquiets. Je passe une main calleuse dans ses cheveux.

« T'inquiète, Shun… »

Je finis l'histoire. Après ma formation à l'Île de la Mort, en enfer, je m'étais mis à attaquer l'Ordre du Lion, ainsi que mon frère et ses amis. Après beaucoup de dégâts, des membres spécialisés de l'Ordre ont été envoyés pour m'arrêter, moi, particulièrement. Ils m'ont tendus une embuscade et ont fini par m'avoir, après moult batailles et un piège habilement tendu. Je n'avais pas compris à l'époque pourquoi ils ne m'ont pas tué. Ils en avaient le pouvoir. Au lieu de ça, ils m'ont repris en main et un Capitaine a été chargé de me remettre sur le droit chemin. D'ailleurs, seul lui, ceux qui m'ont attrapés, et les plus haut supérieurs savent que j'ai un casier judiciaire et connaissent mon passé. Mes camarades ignorent tout de cela, même s'ils avaient de forts soupçons et me détestaient.

Plus tard, j'ai enfin appris de leur bouche qu'on me considérait comme l'apprenti policier le plus fort qui ait jamais mis les pieds dans l'Ordre du Lion. Que j'excellais dans presque toutes les disciplines, que je surclassais largement n'importe quel autre apprenti et que j'arrivais même à faire face aux plus forts des adversaires que nous rencontrions. Je me battais bien, avec habileté, je faisais face aux problèmes et aux affrontements avec une intelligence aigue, pratique, une détermination sans faille car animée par un désir profond. Ce qui a étonné le plus était ma capacité à utiliser les Légendaires Armes-Spé qu'étaient les 'Larmes du Phénix', et le don que j'avais de toujours 'ressusciter', tant dans mon corps que dans mon esprit, après des coups qui auraient dû m'achever. C'est à cause de cela qu'on m'a appelé 'Phénix'. Je ne me souviens plus de mon vrai nom et celui-ce me convient parfaitement.

« Loup solitaire, je ne t'entends plus depuis une bonne minute. Ça va ? »

« Oui, oui, capitaine… j'ai du mal à digérer ça, mais bon…bah, après tout, au moins je vais pouvoir consacrer plus de temps aux devoirs. Mes profs se plaignaient que je faisais jamais mes devoirs et que je séchais les cours tout le temps… »

« Tu étudies quoi ? »

« Les langues. A la fac.D'ailleurs, je vais bientôt devoir y aller, j'ai cours… »

Manière pas très raffinée de dire que j'ai envie d'être seul, mais au moins ça aura le mérite d'être vrai.

« Ikki. »

« Oui ? »

« Prends soin de toi. Ne fais pas de bêtises, okay ? Je suis sûr que tout se passera bien…»

« Si vous le dites… »

Quelques secondes plus tard, j'avais raccroché Antigone, mon portable. Devant moi, soucieux, l'infirmière et Shun me regardaient.

« Grand frère… il se passe quoi ? »

Je pose mes yeux sur ce visage innocent, pur dans son inquiétude. Je souris.

« Ça veut dire, p'tit frère, que je vais pouvoir aller à ton concert de violon après les cours aujourd'hui ! »

**

* * *

****(Fac…) ****

* * *

Bah, au moins, j'aurais du temps libre pour travailler un peu plus mes langues et m'intéresser aux activités que proposent la fac… j'ai cru voir dans une brochure qu'il y avait des cours de karaté. De quoi me défoulerau pire… mais je peux m'empêcher de soupirer. C'est vraiment pathétique. Voilà l'agent n° 7, Ikki du Phénix, de la division n°6 de l'Ordre du Lion, réduit à devoir s'intéresser à des trucs d'étudiants parce qu'on lui a retiré ses Armes-Spé et sa Tenue de membre de la police! (L'habit spécifique dont je vous expliquerai un jour les caractéristiques et l'utilité) Officiellement, j'ai même plus le droit d'intervenir pour protéger les civils en cas d'agression. Et si encore, ça avait été que la Tenue, mais j'ai même plus mes Armes-Spé, qui font au moins 80 de ma force. Je ne peux plus qu'utiliser que mes poings, et même si je suis pas mauvais avec, je me vois mal faire face à des agresseurs armés…**

Foutu Conseil !

« Merde ! Ça craint ! J'me suis gourré d'étage ! »

Stupide fac qui fait des étages identiques les uns des autres… d'autres élèves me regardent, perplexes devant mon exclamation et peut-être mon allure un peu intimidante. Julian, un collègue plus sympa que les autres de ma division (la n° 6 dans l'Ordre), assure que j'ai un look et une expression enflammée à faire peur au premier venu. Je savais pas que j'étais aussi impressionnant… enfin, en général, à la fac, en dépit de mes tendances 'loup solitaire', les élèves et les profs m'apprécient assez. Ça fait plaisir, malgré tout, je dois avouer.

« Hé, toi, là ! »

Le 'toi, là' sursaute, un peu inquiet devant moi.

« O-oui… »

« Tu peux me dire où t'as trouvé ton emploi du temps ? »

« J-je… »

Je m'impatiente devant son hésitation.

« Bon sang, je vais pas te manger! Je te demande JUSTE où tu as trouvé ton emploi du temps ! »

Une voix familière résonne.

« Arrête de terroriser les élèves, le Phénix ! Tu vas finir par finir t'y brûler les ailes… »

Aujourd'hui, jour des mines goguenardes.

« Très drôle… tu fous quoi exactement ici, Julian ? »

Un petit gars avec des cheveux brun court et au regard empli d'intelligence apparaît devant. Julian est un collègue de ma division, un membre de l'Ordre du Lion réputé pour sa nature consciencieuse et disciplinée. Autant dire mon opposé. Pas exceptionnellement doué en combat, mais son intelligence emplie de sang-froid sont un atout précieux pour l'Ordre. C'est le seul que je tolère dans mon périmètre. Ce qui ne m'empêche pas de lui parler avec ma 'délicatesse habituelle', mais il a l'habitude et ne s'en offense jamais.

« Ben, moi qui pensais que tu serais content de me voir dans ta classe, Riq-Ikki…»

« M'appelle pas comme ça ! Et accouche, j'vais être à la bourre ! »

Son expression amusée laisse place à une mine très sérieuse. Il se penche à mon oreille et souffle quelques mots à voix très basse pour que seul moi l'entende.

« Ikki, il se passe quoi ? »

Je l'entraîne dans un coin tranquille pour parler.

« On m'a retiré Andro et Esmé… »

Julian a l'air grave.

« Tes Armes-Spé ? »

Je hoche la tête. Andro et Esmé – de leur nom complet Andromède et Esméralda, inspiré des deux êtres dont je suis le plus proche –, sont mes fameux pistolets à feu et à influence psychique, aussi puissants que difficiles à manier.

« …et je suis interdit de mission. Mais je pense que tu le sais, sinon tu serais pas là, non ? »

Le petit gars fait une mine un peu sombre.

« En fait, on me l'avait dit, mais je voulais l'entendre de ta bouche… »

« Et toi ? Tu es sur une mission en ce moment ? »

Julian a une expression un peu embarrassée.

« En quelque sorte… »

« Comment ça, en quelque sorte ? »

« C'est que… elle a un rapport avec toi. »

Je sens que mon mal de crâne va devenir immense.

« Explique-toi ! »

« Tu sais, le Conseil a beaucoup parlé de ton cas. Et en fait… ils ont trouvé que tu étais beaucoup trop indépendant et que cela te rendait dangereux, tant pour les autres que pour toi. Donc ils ont décidé de t'enlever tes Armes-Spé jusqu'à ce que tu deviennes plus raisonnable, mais, connaissant ton caractère rebelle, ils ont eu peur que tu fasses quand même une connerie. »

« Donc ils t'ont chargé de me surveiller. »

« Exact. »

La colère gronde en moi.

« En gros, ils attendent que je devienne un petit chien-chien bien obéissant prêt à faire leur quatre volontés. Et ils ont fait de toi mon mouchard. »

« Calmos, Phénix. Je reconnais que ça doit pas être facile, mais comprends leur point de vue. »

« Merde, je déteste quand on s'ingère dans ma vie ! Et tu sais ça, toi, pourtant ! »

« Sauf que c'est ma mission de garder un œil sur toi et de t'empêcher, par la force si besoin est, de faire quelque chose d'inconsidéré. Et tu es peut-être fort, mais sans tes Armes-Spé, je n'aurais aucun mal à te maîtriser, vu que moi, j'ai les miennes. »

Mon ton devient hargneux.

« Méfie-toi, un jour je pourrais te les dérober en douce et utiliser si bien mes poings, que tu verrais que, Armes-Spé ou pas… »

« Ce n'est pas ton genre. »

Je soupire. Il a raison, je ne pourrais pas faire ça.

« Julian, dis-moi… en mettant à part le fait que c'est ta mission… est-ce que tu penses qu'elle est justifiée ? »

L'espace d'un instant, son regard calme vacille.

«Oui, je le pense, Ikki.» articule-t-il lentement.

« Dans ce cas, je réplique avec beaucoup de politesse, va au diable. »

Il hoche la tête avec tristesse, avant de disparaître derrière un bâtiment. Alors seulement, je me mets à jurer.

« Merde de merde…»

Je reste seul, avec une colère qui gronde au fond de moi, que je comprends si mal et trop bien. Toujours la même, cette colère qui me pousse à me dépasser pour trouver autre chose, mais aussi qui peut m'emporter dans sa destruction. Ma colère… elle devient cette rage, cette envie de détruire. Non… pourquoi, pourquoi encore?

Je commence à trop bien le savoir…

Je ne peux pas supporter d'être… que quiconque… ou quoi que ce soit… m'empêche de devenir ce que je suis fait pour être ! Non… jamais, tant que je vivrai… quand je serai mort… jamais ! Jamais !

Jamais je ne renoncerai à… ma raison d'être !

« C'est donc… si important pour toi ? »

Je sursaute avec violence.

Cette… voix ! C'est… c'est...

«Toi ! Ici !»

Un rayon de lumière illumine une silhouette longue, à la cascade de cheveux dorés. Il illumine la grandeur splendide de l'esprit qui semble voir dans les âmes pour les guérir.

« … »

Il ne dit rien.

Mais tout parle en lui, et je comprends soudainement, sans jamais avoir eu besoin qu'on me l'enseigne, son langage sans mots. Car…

«…»

Ses yeux étonnants sont ouverts.

* * *


End file.
